Too Much Heat
by Rai - Chan 16
Summary: Elizabeth loves Will, but stranded with Jack, won't make her think about him much... It's a one shot, my first SMUT... Please review... [Sparrabeth]


This is my first smut... It's a one shot for you all to tell me what you think. So I know wether I am any good at it, and should write more. Thank you for reading. PLEASE review. And if you like Manga. I wrote a Loveless one that is done so check it out :)

------

**Elizabeth sat there. On the sand, watching him swim. Nothing on... His beautiful naked body wandering freely through the water. Diving under she saw so much. Which made the fire burn even more intensely inside of her.**

**When he came up, he looked straight at her. His eyes were so breath - taking. It looked as if he was peering into Elizabeth's soul. She couldn't understand what she was doing. **_**'I have a Fiancee. I love Will...'**_

**But Jack... "Oh Jack..." Elizabeth sighed aloud.**

**He looked down at her, as he was grabbing his shirt. "Yes, love?" **

**Elizabeth just blushed a deep crimson, and looked down. He walked up to her, and bent down... **_**'Oh my god, he is getting too close to me...' **_**She thought to herself, staring at his upper body. Stretching out her hand, but realized what she was doing and snatched it back quickly. When suddenly Jack grabbed her arm. He was pulling Elizabeth into him. As she got closer, she kissed him.**

**Jack didn't know wether to pull away, but soon did.**

**"Jack? What's wrong?" Elizabeth had a sad look in her eyes. **

**Jack couldn't handle it anymore. He put his hand on the back of Elizabeth's neck, and pulled her into him. He kissed her so passionately, that Elizabeth felt her whole body weaken. She didn't even know what she was doing... But oh well, she had wanted Jack for so long. Elizabeth just couldn't hold off any longer.**

**Jack's tongue found Elizabeth's and they started dancing around with each other. As Jack slowly set her down on the ground, and got ontop of her. They never broke apart, as he slide his hand down her body to the bottom of her gown. As he started to pull it up, with his hand in between her legs. Elizabeth shivered a little under his touch. So Jack pulled away. **

**"What's wrong, love? Would you rather not do this?" **

**Elizabeth stared into his eyes, and tried to hide her tears. **_**'Oh Will, please forgive me for this.'**_** Elizabeth thought to herself, as she pulled Jack back down to her, dropping his full weight on top of her. Jack's hand continued to move up between her legs... Farther and farther... He slid his fingers lightly over her curls, making her gasp.**

**Jack smiled at this as he started to kiss her neck. Nipping at her skin, Elizabeth couldn't open her eyes. The feeling was... She moaned, as he slid a finger inside of her. Moving slowly, in and out of her, nipping her skin. As his other hand move to her chest, and he started to carress her breast.**

**Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, as he started to kiss his way back up her neck. When their lips touched again, their tongues found each other once more. Jack slid another finger into her. Elizabeth's back arched pushing her whole body into him. She could feel him getting hard beneath his clothing. She removed the shirt, that was only half on, and started to move her fingers along his back. Leaving light scratches down Jack's whole back.**

**Jack moved his fingers a little faster, as she moaned again. "Jack.." She whispered into his ear... **

**"I can't do this any longer. This torture is unbearable. Please take me..." **

**Jack moved away, looking into her eyes... "But love... What about Will?" **

**Elizabeth was stunned at this comment. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, until she felt him moving once more. His fingers still inside her moving faster and faster at each stroke... In and out, in and out...**

**"Oh.. Jack!" Elizabeth pulled him down to her, and started to kiss him once more. Feirce, but very passionate... As they started to kiss again, Jack took his fingers out of her, and used them to pull her slip right off of her. Exposing her beautiful bare body. His hands moved along her breasts slowly... And her back arched once more, as the feeling made her more wet.**

**"Jack, please... Please..." She kept saying, until finally he did...**

**Elizabeth and Jack, pulled off his pants together. He moved slowly, as he kissed her neck, and moved his tongue along her nipple making it hard. Inserting himself inside her was hard... Simply for the fact that she was still a virgin. She moaned as he did so.**

**Jack moved slowly at first, but as they kissed some more, his movements started to go a little faster. Elizabeth's fingernails digging into his back. Faster and faster he went. Elizabeth's eyes were going to roll into the back of her head with all this pleasure. He kept going, as she gasped; moaning him name. Jack's hand carressing her breast as he moved.**

**Elizabeth felt like she as going to explode from all of this. She never felt anything like this before. But she sure loved it. She moaned his name into his ear. Making him go harder and faster. Jack nipped at Elizabeth's lower lip, and kissed her. Their tongues dancing together at their own leisure.**

**Jack's whole body started to tighten. "JACK!" Elizabeth moaned and screamed... **_**'So much... Jack... So much pleasure...'**_** Jack's body relaxed, as he burst inside of her... Though he kept going. He wanted to please her, not just himself... Elizabeth was moaning.**

**As Elizabeth was on the verge of orgasm, her body arched once more, pushing so hard into Jack's that he shoved feircely inside of her. Making her scream his name once more... Their bodies relaxed and Jack finished what he was doing, collasping ontop of Elizabeth... Neither of them could breath. They stayed like that for a minute or too, until Jack slid off of her...**

**She turned and lay her head on his chest... He was sweating much... Jack wrapped his arm around her, as he kissed her forehead.**

**"Jack that was..." "Amazing?" Jack smiled, pulling her closer. "Yea..." She sighed, as her eyes closed, and she fell asleep in his arms...**


End file.
